As imaging devices such as video cameras, various imaging and recording devices having a recording function have been put to practical use. In recent years, an imaging and recording device which uses a memory card having a semiconductor memory as a recording medium has been developed due to widespread use of semiconductor memories and a reduction in costs.
The memory card is small and lightweight in comparison to a magnetic tape, various disks and the like, which have been used as a recording medium in an imaging and recording device, and using a memory card as a recording medium contributes to a reduction in the size of an imaging and recording device. In addition, the memory card is able to be easily mounted on and removed from a card slot which is provided in the main body of the imaging and recording device.
JP-A-2008-35394 discloses an example of the configuration of an imaging device which uses a semiconductor memory as a recording medium.
JP-T-2007-515002 discloses a process of storing metadata of a file system in a file which is referred to as the stream with name.